


Always Expect The Unexpected

by LeedlingwithRageHappy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, joelay - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1346518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeedlingwithRageHappy/pseuds/LeedlingwithRageHappy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Joel is an adorable dork and tries to woo Ray with cheesy pick-up lines written on notecards</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Expect The Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://loki-mackleholmes.tumblr.com/post/62411383919/arkhams-hey-so-uhh-looks-at-notecards) text post

Joel had decided that today was going to be the day: The day he would ask Ray on a date. He had it all planned out perfectly and figured on asking Ray out after everyone else got off of work. Joel ran the idea through his head another time when Burnie barged into his office.

“You’re not seriously using notecards are you?”

Joel was at a loss for words and he moved his mouth silently as Burnie waited for an answer.

“It’s part of the plan, Burnie,” Joel sighed out and the other man rolled his eyes.

“Joel, asking Ray on a date is not rocket science.”

Feeling slightly annoyed, Joel bit the inside of his cheek and met Burnie’s stare with his own challenging look. After a few moments of the stare down, Burnie charged around Joel’s desk and grabbed the man by the wrist, pulling him out of his office.

“You’re asking him now, Joel. You’ve dragged this out for too long,” Burnie grumbled.

Joel stammered angrily and did his best to pull away from the other man, but found himself being dragged with no effort on Burnie's part until they reached the kitchen. 

“Stay,” Burnie commanded and shot around the corner.

Of course, Joel wasn’t going to listen to his friend and started towards the stairs before Ray unexpectedly appeared in the hallway.

“Oh, hey, Joel!” Ray greeted cheerfully. “What are you up to?”

“Um…uh…um…” Joel backed away and frantically reached into his back pocket where he had stashed some notecards just in case of an emergency.

And this most certainly was.

“Uh…hi, Ray,” Joel began slowly and glanced down at the cards in his hands, reading the first one that caught his attention. “Are you…um…are you from the nether because, uh…” Joel’s hands shook and he fumbled around with the cards before they flew out of his hands and onto the floor. “Shit,” Joel whispered to himself and didn’t catch Ray’s small laugh as he struggled to pick up the fallen cards.

Once all back in his hands, Joel straightened himself up and didn’t dare look at Ray’s face. 

“Fuck, sorry. You’re just-“ Joel felt a small panic grow within him and his breathing quickened. “You’re out of this world and fuck, this is so bad, I-“ Joel flipped quickly through his cards as he babbled on, but none of them seemed like the right thing to say. At this moment, Joel wished to do nothing more than bash his head into the wall. Stupid Burnie.

“Joel.”

A hand on his arm caught Joel’s attention and he inhaled sharply before he slowly looked at the younger man in front of him.

“Lunch sound good to you?” Ray smiled and gave Joel’s arm a reassuring squeeze.

Almost instantly relaxing, Joel nodded and returned Ray’s smile. “Lunch sounds perfect.”

Ray headed out of the kitchen first and Joel slowly followed, grinning to himself before picking up his pace and falling into step with Ray. In a way, Joel didn’t understand why he had been so worried in the first place. Maybe Burnie was right all along.

“Care to share any more of those pick-up lines?” Ray grinned as the two headed out of the building, "Or will I have to make up some of my own now?" 

Joel felt his face grow warm and he shot out a hasty reply. "I-I don’t have a card for that,” he said as seriously as he could and this time, Joel didn’t even try to fight the smile that spread on his face when Ray laughed.


End file.
